


Hot and Sweaty Smackdown

by janeisapornaddict



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chubby, Costumes, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Halloween Costumes, Latex, MILFs, Muscles, Original Character(s), Slutty Outfits, Smut, Sweat, Wrestling, musk, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeisapornaddict/pseuds/janeisapornaddict
Summary: Broke college dropout Penny believes her fortunes might be beginning to turn when she sees an ad for a local wrestling league, and decides to try out! Unfortunately, she hasn't read the small print, and has no idea that she's about to be plunged headfirst into a world of total degeneracy...this is an old fic of mine from my tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sultrystories) that i never completed! i may get back to it some day, but it's not suuuuper high on the priority list for now unfortunately
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is just a cute lil tease to get y'all going, don't worry, they get longer~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little flash-forward to the main action, just to give you a taste of what's coming~

#  Chapter 1 

Penny looked up at the clock, and bit her lip. Only a few minutes to go. Oh god…

She tried to keep herself calm. She tried not to think about how, in a few minutes, she’d be thrown headfirst into the ring with a chiselled Russian goddess twenty years her senior, who would pummel her into the ground for the amusement of the jeering crowds. She tried not to think about the fact that her outfit, a film of hot pink latex that formed a schoolgirl uniform so unabashedly sexualised that it was near unrecognisable, would offer absolutely no protection for her soft, curvy body. And she certainly tried not to think about the fact that her bratty, bitchy wrestling persona would only encourage Natalia to fight harder, and the crowd to boo louder.

She tried not to think about any of these things, because her erection was clearly visible underneath her tight clothing.

Looking down at it, Penny began to feel a sense of panic. It wasn’t going away. When she went out there, people would see it! It’d be the most embarrassing thing ever! They’d all jeer and boo and call her a pervert…

Her cock twitched, and she swore she felt a little droplet of precum run down it. An involuntary little moan escaped her. Fuck. How had it come to this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil more teasing and setup, just to get this one off the ground~

# Chapter 2

“Help wanted… become a pro wrestling star today?”

Penny looked incredulously at the listing. She was sitting at the computer desk in her small, one bedroom apartment, her usual baggy hoodie and loose jeans thrown on as she browsed the job listings on CraigsList. With some hesitation, she clicked on the listing, waiting for the page to load as her building’s crap internet struggled with the strain. She sighed and glared at her small, practically potato powered PC. Being broke sucked, especially when all you had to live on was the remains of a student loan, after flunking out of the first year of university. She could continue to eke out an existence on the last of her loan money, but after that, well, it was likely she’d be out on her considerable rear, unless her landlord would accept… no, that sort of thing only ever happened in pornos. Real life wasn’t like that. It wasn’t about the depraved, kinky acts she sometimes- well, always- read about online, it was about stuff like getting a job, and fast, otherwise this cramped room with its shitty Internet could be the least of her housing troubles.

Her rather morbid train of thought was broken when the page finally loaded, and what Penny saw made her jaw drop.

The first image showed two women in tight spandex bodysuits, one in a neon yellow and the other a dark red, grappling in the middle of a ring, a crowd of presumably hooting and hollering fans looking on gleefully as the red one straddled the yellow one. The picture had been taken as Red landed a blow on Yellow, who was gritting her teeth and appeared to be trying to throw her opponent off.

It took Penny a few seconds to realise that there was text under the image, which she’d been briefly transfixed by.

‘Have you ever wanted to be a pro wrestler? To leap into the ring and fight for glory, and the admiration of your fans? If you think you have what it takes, then come on down to the South Street Arena at 7 pm on the 23rd!’

Without even thinking Penny scrolled down, hoping to read more, and was instead confronted by another image. This time, it appeared to be a Halloween special, as a tremendously busty woman in the skimpiest witch outfit Penny had ever seen had been tackled to the ground by an exceptionally tall and skinny girl wrapped in bandages, pulled on tightly enough that her meagre assets still caught Penny’s wandering eye. At first glance, the mummy appeared to be winning the bout, but as Penny looked closer, she realised that the witch was pressing the mummy girl’s face into her ample chest, and holding her there as tightly as possible. She was trying to suffocate her!

She tried to ignore a familiar sensation in her pants, one of her jeans tightening, and, mouth still hanging open, she scrolled further.

'Fame, glory, and the adoration of thousands could be yours! Fight and win for the greatest prize there is! The honour of being the champion!“

She scrolled a little further, and let out a shaky, breathy sigh as the next picture came onto her screen. This time it was only a single woman, standing in the ring, holding a shining golden belt above her head. But that wasn’t what Penny focussed on. The woman looked as if she’d stepped straight out of Greek mythology; muscles rippled beneath the plain tank top and shorts she wore, and a shock of messy platinum blonde hair framed her face, which carried a radiant smile that stirred something deep seated and primal in Penny.

Despite all this, however, she couldn’t shake a feeling of disappointment. If the best prize they could offer was "fame, glory, and the adoration of thousands”, then it didn’t seem like the gig for her. Adoration wouldn’t pay the rent, nice as it would be. As she thought of this, her eyes drifted to the small print beneath the page, most of which she skimmed without taking in, until she reached a number that got her attention.

'Participating contestants can expect to earn a minimum of-’

“£10,000 per match?!” she exclaimed. Holy fuck. She had to get in on this. This could solve all her money troubles and then some! Not to mention… no! She was just in this for the money, she couldn’t let herself get distracted… she went to turn the computer off, and then hesitated for a split second. A few clicks later and she’d used the last of her meagre savings to buy some reasonably fashionable sports gear from an online shop. She may have mostly been in it for the money, but there was no point if she didn’t at least look good doing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh, an entire chapter about Penny's repressed desire to be an exhibtionistic pervert? i sure hope that little fetish doesn't come back to bite her in the ass later...~

# Chapter 3

Penny shuffled her feet. She looked at the floor. She tried to ignore the whispers.

She hated riding the bus. Being trapped in a metal cuboid with a bunch of strangers wasn’t her idea of a good time, but with the dire state of her finances, she could hardly afford a car, and she needed to get to this wrestling tryout if she ever wanted to change that. But… god fucking damnit, why had she decided to go in the gym gear?!

A pair of pastel pink yoga pants hugged her sizeable rear, showing off the shape of her legs and ass, not to mention a petite bulge on her crotch, while the sports bra she’d bought appeared to be horribly undersized, exposing both her cleavage and soft midriff to anyone who cared to look. And since the bus was standing room only, it was all too easy for people who wanted to get an eyeful to take advantage of the situation…

Of course, just as many people disapproved of her choice of clothing as well. Chief among them seemed to be an old lady sat near the front of the bus, who would intermittently catch Penny’s eye and then look away with a disgusted grunt. Penny couldn’t help but feel ashamed given the circumstances, she’d never done anything like this before and she was starting to wonder if that might have been for the best…

As Penny thought this, she heard a strange noise from behind her, heavy breathing, and… were those… camera snaps?

She turned, and was greeted by a sight that almost made her recoil. One of her old classmates from university, a greasy, sweaty geek with thick glasses and a bowl cut, wearing a long black leather coat and a similarly unfashionable pair of loose cargo shorts. He was holding his phone out in his left hand, the camera pointed squarely at her plump backside. And his right hand was… oh god. Penny shuddered when she realised it was under his waistband, working up and down, slowly but deliberately.

He caught her eye, and looked up, clearly able to see her disgusted expression. Rather than freaking out, or making excuses, he merely gave her a lewd grin.

“Hey there Penny, it’s been a while,” he groaned, hand still working, gaze returning to her ass.

“You look good in that workout gear… you get a gym membership or something? Ooh, or are you doing yoga? Can I watch you?” he asked, licking his lips, and Penny felt something in her stomach. But rather than the churning, repulsed reaction she’d expected, she felt… excited. Oh god. She stood, frozen in place, trying to make sense of her feelings. This guy was taking pictures of her ass. While masturbating. In a public area. She was positive she shouldn’t feel excited, and that she should in fact be slapping him and demanding he delete all those pictures. In fact, she was going to do exactly that. She looked over again. She heard the constant clicking of the phone continue, watched the slow motion of his hand as it pumped up and down, in time with his panting… and then he glanced up, looked her in the eye, and let out a long, drawn out moan.

And almost without thinking, she stuck her butt out towards him. Fuck. Fuck. What the fuck was she doing?

“Ooh, looks like someone’s getting into this, aren’t they?” he cooed, snapping a few more pictures, and moving his hand just a little bit faster. Penny couldn’t bring herself to reply, instead choosing to bite her lip while trying to ignore the feeling of blood rushing into her dick.

“Could you wiggle your fat ass just a bit?” he panted, while his phone gave a small beep to indicate he’d switched it to video mode.

Penny wanted to hesitate. She wanted to stop, consider what was happening here, and then come to the entirely logical solution that this was stupid, dangerous, and a situation she should extract herself from immediately. She may even have done that, if what he’d said hadn’t caused her hard little dick to pulse gently against the inside of her pants. Again, rational thought deserted her, and she nodded her head just a fraction, before starting to shake her hips, causing her rump to jiggle and sway in front of the man’s slackening jaw. His hand was moving even faster, as was his breathing, and Penny began to feel herself panting as well, blushing as she helped this practical stranger masturbate while ogling her.

As their voices reached a fever pitch, Penny caught the eye of the old woman again. She looked completely and utterly disgusted with what was happening. Clearly she could see her partner in crime behind her as well. Penny almost felt ashamed again, but this time the feeling was drowned out by a perverse enjoyment at the woman’s discomfort. Instead of looking down at the ground, she locked eyes with the woman, and grabbed her own hardening cock through her yoga pants with her left hand, while using the right to raise a middle finger at her. She stuck out her tongue as well, for good measure. It had the desired effect, as the old woman’s wrinkled face quickly distorted into a picture of shock and outrage, as the intended message sunk in.

‘I’m hot, and you’re not. Deal with it, hag.’

As Penny did this, she heard a final monumental groan from behind her, and turned around to see a spreading stain in her new friend’s shorts. People around her recoiled in horror, many yelling at him as his eyes glazed over, among other things. At the same time, the bus pulled to a stop, and Penny glanced out the window. One stop short of where she had to be, but it was probably best she got out of here.

In the ensuing confusion, she slipped off the bus, and bolted straight for a nearby alley, where she stood for a few minutes, trying to get her bearings. Fuck. Why did she do that? She wasn’t that sort of girl, she didn’t like doing things in public… was she?

Her dick twitched, and she grimaced. She tried not to think about it as she quickly rearranged her pants, hiding her cock by holding it in place with her waistband, before making the slightly awkward walk the rest of the way to South Street.


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter 4

“Hello, and welcome to Smackdown Sity, the wrestling league with the biggest commitment to great fights and the smallest commitment to basic spelling,” the secretary grumbled, as Penny looked around the foyer.

She’d come in to introduce herself, and ask where to go to wait for the tryouts, but it seemed they were more of an event than she’d assumed they’d be; the reception area was packed with a number of women, most of whom were wearing a variety of extravagant costumes that made her question decision to pick ill-fitting gym gear for the affair.

“I’ll need to take your name and then give you your number,” the secretary said, her voice a bored drawl. For the first time, she took a good look at the woman. She was short, her feet only just touching the ground, even with the black high heeled boots she had on, which fit with her similarly black leather trousers, jacket, and t-shirt to build a look that made the first word to pop into your head “goth”. A single eye fixed Penny, the other hidden beneath her inky dark hair. She tried to figure out if the woman looked bored or angry, and decided on both.

“Hey! Tits! Your name?” the receptionist snapped her fingers, and Penny jumped, before flushing red with anger. Tits?! It’s not like she had room to talk! If the first word you thought of when looking at her was “goth” then the second word was “stacked”. Her t-shirt strained to hold her generous bust, and her ass was practically spilling over the side of her chair! But then again, she wasn’t wearing a sports bra that would treat someone sitting below chest level to a generous eyeful of underboob…

“Um… m-my name isn’t… it’s actually not… it’s no-”

“Knockers? Yeah, sounds right, with an outfit like that your wrestling persona would have to be built around those udders,” the woman replied, and, before Penny could react, the secretary reached up, and patted the side of her chest! She then scribbled “knockers (tit girl)” on her list, while wearing an evil smirk on her pretty face.

“You’re number 34, just take a seat and we’ll tell you when to bring the twins out to play,” she winked, although Penny supposed she could have just been blinking under that fringe. But wait, she couldn’t let her put her name down as-

“NEXT!” the woman yelled, her brief (and sadistic) interest in Penny seemingly gone. She could do nothing but wander over to an empty seat, looking dazed and helpless. Over the next few minutes, she sat there, bright red and trying not to think about what was coming.

“NUMBER 32! ROOM 6!”

She started as the girl next to her, wearing a professional black suit and sunglasses, brunette hair tied back in a smart ponytail, got to her feet, and marched to the open doors. Wait a second… Penny’s mind started racing. If they answer quick enough, she doesn’t shout out their name! All she had to do was be quick off the mark. Stand straight up, wave at the secretary, and walk in. Easy as that.

“NUMBER 33! ROOM 1!”

Penny steeled herself. It’d be soon. They seemed to have a few tryouts happening concurrently, so her turn could happen any second now.

“HEY, NUMBER 33! DEMONESS! GET THE FUCK UP!”

Demoness? Who could that-

Penny’s train of thought slammed to a stop, fell over sideways, and burst into flames. Holy fuck. Ok, that was Demoness.

Penny tried not to drool while the woman, skinny with an athletic build, skin tinted red with body paint and barely covering herself with what seemed to be rubber fetish gear, apologised profusely for zoning out before making her exit. She watched her rear swaying as she went. Demoness may have been skinny, but her ass had still eaten that thong, you could barely see it…

“NUMBER 34! ROOM 3!”

She wondered if that paint would run when she got all sweaty… or if someone put their hands on it… wait. Oh god. She had to get up and stop her, get up now-

She had an erection. Penny looked down, and there it was, mostly hidden by her seated position. Tenting her trousers. Slightly.

Oh god. They’d see it. They’d all see it-

“NUMBER THIRTY FUCKIN’ FOUR!”

Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it! She’d just go for it, half the women in the room weren’t even paying attention, and the other half were glaring at the small goth woman for making such a racket. This could work. She’d be fine!

Penny launched herself from the seat, and in the process her cock brushed against her thigh.

“Ooohhhhh…” she groaned, knees wobbling, unable to get herself into a proper standing position for a few brief, critical moments.

“KNOCKERS!” the secretary bawled, at the same moment Penny got to her feet. The casual chatter died down. Every head in the room swivelled to look at her. Oh fuck. Play it cool. Act confident.

Penny tried to stride across the room, shuffling a little awkwardly because of her little friend.

“… think that girl has a boner…”

The whisper reached Penny through the general murmuring that was building up as she crossed the room

“… might be some sort of pervert?”

Penny paused. She couldn’t let that slander pass!

“… oh, I’d eat her up, she’s ADORABLE…”

She sped up and made for the corridor like her life depended on it. Just before the doors closed behind her, she risked a look back. Several women were staring at her ass. One was licking her lips. The last thing Penny saw before the doors swung closed was the secretary, pressing her dark purple lips together and blowing a kiss.


End file.
